


Coming Out

by oper_1895



Series: Sex is just a word (Asexual!Neal) [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Asexuality, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just not attracted to any nouns."<br/>Neal comes out as asexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

"I'm just not sexually attracted to people."  
Elizabeth could see Peter's brain start to present him with things other than people that people could be sexually attracted to.   
"Or animals." Neal wrinkled his nose, cutting Peter off before Elizabeth could. "Or… nouns." Neal nodded, satisfied that he found the right words. "I'm just not attracted to nouns."   
"But, we've had sex." Peter frowned, concerned.  
"And I liked it." Neal was quick to reassure. "I like verbs- gerunds even! Loving, caring," he looked at them with a wicked smile, "tying, spanking."  
"But not people? Ever?"  
Neal shrugged. "Not one person, ever."


End file.
